


Spiral

by Naniwise (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dubious Morality, Gen, Horror, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, This Is STUPID, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Naniwise
Summary: The plague was designated the final end and death of mankind. A small comet came to earth and released the pathogen that wiped out civilization and ended the world as we know it.The plague spread quickly in the air, transforming any and all humans into animals, monsters, cannibals. They began to attack, consume people and even themselves.There had never been a state of disarray like this. A great evil had fallen upon earth.Surely this was the end.That was ten years ago.And yet, humanity still clung to a faint hope.There were those that carried a natural immunity to the plague. They survived the outbreak, but their existences were not without damage.The plague reacted strongly with their body's and cursed those immunized with powerful psychic powers.These psychics are the only known force able to battle the plague and all it brings.These special people are brought to facilities where tests are run and they are trained in battle to control their powers and be deployed as units to fight the plague.This is the end.This is all humanity has left.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom. This probably won't be good as I will rush it. None the less, I hope you enjoy. God bless.

The plague was designated the final end and death of mankind. A small comet came to earth and released the pathogen that wiped out civilization and ended the world as we know it.

The plague spread quickly in the air, transforming any and all humans into animals, monsters, cannibals. They began to attack, consume people and even themselves.

There had never been a state of disarray like this. A great evil had fallen upon earth.

Surely this was the end.

That was ten years ago.

And yet, humanity still clung to a faint hope.

There were those that carried a natural immunity to the plague. They survived the outbreak, but their existences were not without damage.

The plague reacted strongly with their body's and cursed those immunized with powerful psychic powers.

These psychics are the only known force able to battle the plague and all it brings.

These special people are brought to facilities where tests are run and they are trained in battle to control their powers and be deployed as units to fight the plague.

This is the end.

This is all humanity has left.


	2. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing to keep in mind is that this is only based off of the groups mentioned. I do not want anything like this to happen to the real people. I wish them all the best and if anything bad happens to any of them, I will be very upset. That being said, I own nothing and I hope you enjoy. God bless you all.

The distinct sensation of ice cold iron against raw bleeding flesh sent shivers down Suho’s spine as he used every ounce, every minute spark of energy left in his muscles to slam his fists against the gate again and again in a desperate hope to be louder, in a relentless need to be heard.

Even if he wanted to stop and come to his senses, he couldn't. Suho's mind had become entrapped in a mad frenzy to get help, to be saved, to be freed from this wretched hellhole.

So much chaos, so many flashing colors, lights blinking on and off like him blinking the tears from his bloodshot and gasoline burnt eyes.

Noise blared, screamed, cried, too many noises at once. His ears rang, blocking them out and yet he still could distinguish the fear, the pain, that awful terror in his teammates voices.

They were screaming. They were screaming at him. They were screaming at Suho to save them and yet no matter how hard he tried, his feeble human hands couldn't do anything.

His smart equipment, his ammunition lay on the the silver floors of distant and unfamiliar halls as useless trash, all but spent. The little bronze amplifiers on his knuckles were torn off with the rest of the gloves and the magnetic forces he had been exposed to had completely fried his chips.

Suho had become useless and pathetic, he had become just like himself when he was but a child psychic in training.

He could afford to be that way before because he was alone and had no one he held dear. Now that he had friends, family, comrades, brothers, he needed to be strong.

Suho had to save them no matter what the cost.

So he cried. He threw away his pride and cried, knowing it was all he could do to save those dear to him.

“Kris! Kris! Open the gate! Let us through! Kris!”

He screamed, he slammed his whole body against the gate, begging the one he knew was behind the five feet of metal.

Kris. The captain of the defense unit.

Yes, Kris.

The one Suho had grown to love like a brother.

The one who had just manually closed the door in the face of his own desperate and dying teammates.

The one that just watched and did nothing to save them.

The same Kris that, not a minute before, had just willingly left the teammates he had grown so much with to be killed, locking them up in the same room as the plague with no escape.

But.

But surely if Suho begged, he thought.

Surely Kris wouldn't do this.

Surely.

Not after all they had been through, after all they had done, after all they had seen.

Not after they had all been forced to watch Lay and Kai be cast into the shadowy depths of the reactor.

“Kris! Kris please! Open this door!”

“Suho!”

A voice desperate and pleading just as his own broke through his daze. His breath hitched in his throat, trapped behind a bitter and salty lump. Clenched fists froze, blood dripping down the wrists in rivers as, ever so slowly, Suho turned his head to meet the eyes of the one who spoke.

All the chaos, all the madness, all the torment, all the horror seemed to stand still for a moment he'd never forget.

Xiumin.

Still. Quiet. Like a deer caught in the headlights. Cheeks wet with tears, eyes wet with terror.

And the body. The body all too still in his arms. Baby blue uniform. Tarnished grey necktie.

Chen. Of course. Loud. Playful. He could never forget.

But he had become so quiet.

“H-He won't wake up….!”

He cried, bloodied hands clutching limp shoulders.

Too much blood. Dirty. Ruined.

“P-Please help him!”

The head. Why wasn't it there. Why wasn't it where it should be?

Where the hell was his head?

He saw as clearly as the fear the lies he knew Xiumin told. It was to protect himself. It was because Suho wasn't strong enough to protect him.

Bile rose in Suho's throat, tasting of the oatmeal he had eaten this morning.

Reality was broken. All Suho could hope to do was decipher the

So unlike him.

Not right.

Not right at all.

Panic.

So much screaming.

A stream of blood fell down Xiumin's nose as he became slack, his limp body hitting the concrete with a dull thud.

With that, all Suho's remaining sanity left him in an instant.

“Kris! Open the damn door!”

If only they had saved Lay, then maybe he could use his powers to heal him.

If only Tao hadn't betrayed, abandoned them by standing beside Kris and just watching as the reactor was put on lockdown.

Luhan to. Why would they do this to them, to him. They knew he wouldn't stand to see his unit suffer, that he wasn't strong enough to take it and yet they sentenced him to this hell.

Why did they hate him? What did he do wrong?

Why did his precious family have to die for the wrongs he had done?

Then maybe he could have turned back time. Then maybe precious Xiumin would not have to suffer, would not have to die.

It wasn't right.

Just a few hours ago, they were eating together happily, like comrades, like family.

What went wrong?

How did everything go so damn wrong?

This was a normal mission like any other.

It was just supposed to be a normal mission.

Somehow, fate had forgotten the weight of the situation and allowed something on a whim. Something impossible, something terrible, something all too much.

It was nothing.

It was just a bruise on the neck.

It was just a scrape on the knee.

It was just a sprain. It was just a cut. It was just a small burn.

It wasn't enough.

It wasn't enough to take him away.

It wasn't enough to take away all they were to Suho.

Baekyun. Chanyeol. Sehun. Kai. Lay. Kyungsoo. Chen. Xiumin.

A physical body was weak and feeble enough. Such things passed away with time, but rather, the love he felt was a mighty behemoth, larger, faster, smarter, stronger than this any alien could even dream of being.

Each memory shared, each moment together spent, each word exchanged, be it through tears or smiles carried the weight and power of a thousand suns.

It was not a warrior that could simply be defeated, something that could just pass away.

It wasn't enough. It couldn't be.

Surely there was something more.

Perhaps this wasn't the end.

Perhaps he planned this from the start.

Perhaps he still had a trick up his sleeve.

“Kris!”

Why?

“Kris?!”

Why his family?!

“Kris! Please!”

Suho screamed, cried, cursed into the hair of the head he cradled, hoping, praying he'd wake up from this nightmare but no such thing happened.

He did not see the wretched black masses forming in the corridor. 

Inky black tentacles tore at his clothes but he paid them no mind.

Inching closer and closer as the light flickered on and off.

A hideous sound of slurping and licking filled the silence.

The monster, the plague, that had taken so much from them all would take them all and Suho soon found himself consumed by the most bone chilling fear he had ever experienced in all his fifteen years on this wretched earth.

“Kris!” His voice echoed through the very fabric of reality, “I hate you!”.

Suho's last thought was a wish.

Suho wished he had never been born.


	3. Awake

That night, he dreamed of the world when he was far too young.

A young world. A lively world. A healthy world full of people gone all too soon.

He was too young to remember this world, but he held a faint recollection in his dreams of lights of every color and shade flashing before his eyes.

It wasn't threatening or scary, like the blood red color of the alarm lights, but rather comforting, light the stars crested in a clear night sky, something he was never allowed to witness in this wretched prison of a facility and yet he always knew exactly what it was.

That's how he knew that once, life was not this misery and it was what convinced him to fight and train against the plague to find a way to get that precious life back.

Till then, all he could do was dream.

But it was then that his dream was suddenly cut short.

A tingling sensation pricked at his skin and quite suddenly, he was forced into consciousness like his head were being forced under water.

The knocking.

Something akin to a bird's beak against steel roused Namjoon from his slumber. A soft almost inaudible clanking of hard objects in the distant shadow. So small and yet so unnerving.

The young psychic could feel the goosebumps on his arms, so chilling almost as though there had been a draft nearby.

A part of him hoped the sound would vanish with the rest of the illusions the night could cause but it didn't. It remained persistent and grew inside.

It felt like a knocking upon his bones.

Soon, Namjoon found he could no longer take it and he rose from his bed, his large cover falling into his lap.

Chills wracked his body and yet he still got up.

Fear.

The boy had never been in battle before, being only twelve years old, and had yet to gather any such courage to face such things.

He walked across the cold concrete floor, the suspense killing him, and to the door, two automated twin doors, both steel, that you could not get past without authority.

It was the only way out. 

Or rather, it was the only way in.

Once Namjoon confirmed the knocking was coming from the other side of this door, he swallowed.

Because of the powers he possessed, he needed to always wear special gloves that kept him from accidentally damaging others or himself.

He was not a doctor or a security guard, but a fingerprint from his gloves worked as identification.

So, without further ado, he lifted his shaking finger to a small green screen beside the door and pressed it against it firmly.

It beeped in recognition and Namjoon thought his heart might explode from how fast it was beating.

The first door reeled back. leaving only the secondary door made from bullet proof glass, allowing Namjoon to take in the appearance of his visitor.

He gasped.

The light illuminated a familiar face.

Kris. The telekinetic psychic from the sun unit.

Namjoon did not know the older boy well, or at all for that matter, but he had seen him and his unit a hundred times at award ceremonies.

Kris and his unit were some of the strongest psychics in the facility.

But one thing was odd.

Kris was pressed up against the other screen moving his hands frantically and quickly.

It was obvious. He was trying to pick the lock.

But Why?

It was so late at night and if he just asked a doctor, surely they would let him in.

Nonetheless, he did not hesitate to open the door for his elder and the moment the doors opened, Kris flew away from the screen and inside Namjoon’s room.

The second thing the boy realized was that Kris was still in his battle uniform.

This was all so strange.

Namjoon retracted and bowed.

“Ah, hello sir-”

The first words that left Kris’ mouth were these.

“Wake up your unit. We need to go. Now.”

Namjoon stood up, confused.

“W-What?”

A strong hand gripped his shoulder.

Kris’ strong eyes met his as he confirmed Namjoon’s fears.

“The plague is in the facility. We need to go. Now!”


End file.
